


红红火火恍恍惚惚的杰尼斯组脑抽日常（主ARASHI/KK）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J家, KinKi Kids, OS - Fandom, kt - Fandom, 光剛, 山组 - Fandom, 智翔, 杰尼斯, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	1. （一）

简介：  
名称：杰尼斯组  
性质：黑道组织  
创始人：喜多川杰尼斯  
现任掌门人：藤岛景子  
业务：跨国走私贩私等...才怪！  
收保护费、为各位女孩子提供各种上门壁咚服务、街头卖艺等  
内部结构：1）由各个下属小组构成，一般由2-9人构成，主要有SMAP（解散）、TOKIO、V6、KinKi Kids、タッキー&翼、嵐、関ジャニ∞、Sexy Zone、Hey！Sαy！JUMP、Kat-tun等，小组下可继续分下属小组，组织成员也可不隶属于任一小组  
2）解散操作：每个小组组成一定时间之后均可解散并独立发展，但每隔三个月必须回组织报到  
关于业务：1）收保护费：每个小组有自己的辖区，并在辖区内收取保护费，标准费用不高，但实际费用组织成员可根据对方家庭情况适当调整，必要时候可采用撩女孩子的方式强行收取  
2）街头卖艺：最开始是真正的街头卖艺（主要包括唱歌、舞蹈、杂技等，以杂技最为出名），后来看的人太多就变成在剧场里或者在体育场里进行售票演出  
规章制度：1）成员不能在外面作死  
2）没了  
另附：各大小组成员表（排名不分先后，想到谁排谁）  
SMAP（解散）：中居正广（组长）、木村拓哉、草彅刚、稻垣吾郎、香取慎吾、森且行（退）  
TOKIO：城岛茂（组长）、长濑智也、国分太一、山口达也、松冈昌宏  
V6：坂本昌行（组长）、冈田准一、长野博、三宅健、森田刚、井之原快彦  
KinKi Kids：堂本光一、堂本刚  
タッキー&翼：泷泽秀明、今井翼  
嵐：大野智（组长）、樱井翔、相叶雅纪、二宫和也、松本润  
関ジャニ∞：横山裕、村上信五、涉谷昴、安田章大、锦户亮、丸山隆平、大仓忠义  
Sexy Zone：中岛健人（组长）、菊池风磨、佐藤胜利、MARIUSU叶、松岛聪  
Hey！Sαy！JUMP：山田凉介、中岛裕翔、知念侑李、冈本圭人、薮宏太、有冈大贵、高木雄也、八乙女光、伊野尾慧  
Kat-tun：龟梨和也、赤西仁（退）、田口淳之介（退）、田中圣（退）、上田龙也、中丸雄一  
独立：山下智久、生田斗真等  
······  
さあ、続いて、are you happy？Start！（BY：二宫和也）

1.こちら、幸福安心委員会です。  
（ps和幸福安心委员会原设定有出入）  
中居同学是一位老好人。他在组织里创办了一个名叫“幸福安心委员会”的委员会，并自己出任委员长。  
“幸福是义务哦！有什么烦恼就交给我们吧！”今天的委员长也很元气。  
——为什么要创立这么个委员会？  
据某位绝对不姓长濑的委员会高层管理人员带着松本润家的墨镜透露：“还不是堂本家二位整天秀恩爱又不捅破那层窗户纸，我们只好帮个忙了！不过干这一行啊，要随时注意被闪瞎的风险，多亏了松本家的墨镜质量好啊！松本牌墨镜，原价九九八，现价九十八，一箩筐带回家！适销对路，质量上乘，你值得拥有！”  
松本（黑线）：“...谢谢前辈的广告。”  
堂本·突然出现·光一：“babe你在说什么呢！我和つよ才没有呢！对吧つよ！诶，つよ哪里去了？”  
堂本·要相方哄我我才起得来·刚（倒在地上）：“脚痛......”  
堂本·就是要宠相方·光一（轻轻抚摸刚的头）（语气甜腻）：“つよ乖，不痛不痛～来我们站起来好不好啊？”  
堂本·一本满足·刚：“好的！”  
松本也默默戴上了自家墨镜。  
今天也很幸福呢。

pps「こちら、幸福安心委員会です」-うたたP/慎入


	2. （二）

2）关于收保护费  
其实收保护费不只有撩女主人一种手段——这是当然的。  
其实用扮成毒舌去收保护费对于某些不服撩的女性和男性们也是很有效的——这是樱井翔说的。  
What？！  
“这可是我亲测有效的！”樱井很骄傲地说。  
——至于为什么会产生这种想法并将其付诸实践，还得从2012年说起。  
2012年年末杰尼斯组年会上，各项工作报告完毕，接下来便是令人万分期待的各项活动，比如听前（尾）奏猜歌名，还比如舞台剧。  
我绝对不会告诉你其实重点就在舞台剧。  
为什么？  
你收到帝国剧场史上最帅座长堂本光一先生的一记眼刀。  
咳咳，好像有点偏了。  
言归正传，舞台剧不只有光一的Endless Shock系列定番，还有其他组织成员不定时自由搭配出演，比如2012年樱井翔的影山执事系列。  
影山胜弘是一名执事。啊不对，因为二宫和也认为有名字不够神秘，于是在二宫和强行被二宫拉来的自家组长的坚持下，樱井做了让步，把名去掉，只留下姓——没办法，不怕二宫，就怕二宫拉上自家组长。谁叫自己对自家组长完全没有抵抗力。  
影山是一名热爱推理执事，而所侍奉的宝生家大小姐丽子偏偏是一名刑警，而且是脑子不太好使的那种。于是，晚餐后听大小姐讲案子并帮助大小姐破案也是日课。  
——这是平淡无奇的内容简介，和剧本身一样平淡无奇。本身吧，剧的爆点是大小姐役的大野智反串女装，可是影山执事役的樱井翔偏偏演着演着心血来潮，听完案子后秉着毒舌的精神“调戏”了大小姐两句。  
为什么会想到这个？  
“兄さん女装太可爱了没忍住......”樱井很是委屈，“谁叫平常都是他调戏我......”  
大野很无奈：“那样的翔酱意外很吸引人哦！”  
所以这样做的后果是——影山系列从此保留，外加收保护费从此多了一种操作！

某天，东京某高级公寓。  
“根田先生，我是樱井翔！”  
“又来收保护费？如果还是之前那套rap就请回吧！”  
“根田先生，恕我失礼.......”樱井凑近根田的脸，“您真是太GAY了呢。”  
“诶？！！！”  
“啊，在下忘记说了，在这里GAY是幽默的意思哦。”樱井露出营业式微笑，“話すだけで、Google翻訳。（只需发音，谷歌翻译）Android-au，with Google。”  
“......樱井君你赢了。”根田垂头丧气地乖乖交了保护费。看着樱井的背影，不得不说自己被S是还真有点dokidoki的。

“我说这招有效吧！”樱井很是得意地说。  
（我觉得是翔酱长得帅起了作用。BY：大野智/作者）


	3. （三）

3）杰尼斯组很多人都有副业。  
不要问我为什么因为我也不知道。  
所以随性就好。

以SMAP的2TOP为首，中居委员长的副业是主持人，各种大会小会都少不了他，钱也不收多少，反正就图个开心；木村的副业是演员，专业的——没错，就是专业的，还挺有人气。  
TOKIO呢，比较特殊，他们不愿意分开，所以整个小组只有一项副业：农业。挖地种菜，下海捕鱼，上天入海，无所不能——这些都只是最基本的。所以呢，TOKIO人送外号“重金属农业小组”。  
V6（emmm...不熟，跳过/我不是我没有我知道校疯）  
KinKi Kids的ftr继承了SMAP的优良传统。堂本光一同学是一位沉迷游戏的帝国剧场史上最帅座长，没有之一；堂本刚同学的副业就可多了：设计师、伪·渔夫、搞笑艺人、音乐创作者……堂本刚真的好辛苦！  
嵐的各位那风格差异可就大了。大野作为一名插画师，开了家面包店，还天天跑去钓鱼，比“农广小王子”相叶都黑；樱井作为一名新闻主播，天天跑去大野的面包店买面包，而且每次大野店长都刚好在店里，这让听说“十次来九次都遇不到大野店长”的“天下运气一品差”的樱井感叹自己是不是是来转运了；天然工口的因崇拜TOKIO而入组的“农广小王子”相叶继承了TOKIO的优良传统，整天进行着“动物世界”“农广天地”等项目，也偶尔去杂技团客串一下；二宫作为一家银行的“名誉行长”，私底下也是沉迷游戏的游戏主播，有时和长濑、光一他们开黑，就是“天下无敌三剑客”，令对方闻风丧胆；松本家专业卖墨镜二十年，专为单身狗设计，最近新推出的“This is MJ（盲人艺术家）”主题系列墨镜特受欢迎。  
関ジャニ∞？他们不是吉本组的吗，为什么混到这里面来了？  
所以接下来后辈组们的...emmm...实在是不想写了/主要是不太熟啦，ごめんなさい🙇♀️


	4. （四）

文言出没注意⚠️脑洞来源于生活/这个文啊，我实在是带不动/这篇文一点诗意和美感都没有，我从来没有看到过这样的文/许校长很看好这篇文，我也很看好这篇文/  
真是无力吐槽我们三楼左边的女厕所了/不过总体上来讲，聂conquer威武！

4）杰尼斯组的基础设施整体上来说是很优良的。  
当然，除了大楼三楼左侧那个厕所。  
最先发现异常的是山田凉介，然后他告诉了中岛裕翔，然后是知念侑李，然后是整个Hey！Sαy！JUMP小组，然后是嵐小组，然后是関ジャニ∞小组，然后...反正整个杰尼斯组都知道了，再然后...是前任社长喜多川杰尼斯喜爷爷。  
至于是什么异常把喜爷爷都惊动了，我只能告诉你是常见氢氧化合物不足而导致生成有异味的气体，请写出发生反应的方程式：____________________________/误（Cu2S和CuS与MnO4-发生氧化还原反应把两个反应写在一起半天没配平的我也是没谁了）  
说人话？！  
就是厕所没水了导致很臭。  
有好事者，其名为喜多川杰尼斯。是日，堂本刚与堂本光一话厕之无水，喜多川闻之，拍刚之背以问曰：“汝言厕之无水乎？”刚曰：“然也。”喜多川蹙眉而曰：“今厕之有水乎？”光一曰：“不也。”喜多川深思而去。  
翌日，刚如厕，厕复有水，刚异之，言于光一，光一亦异之。当此之时，其见喜多川笑而不语，悟其为喜多川之功，而假未知之也。喜多川不乐。  
居数日，虽厕有水，而水之过矣。其外之道，皆没于水矣。且人行于此，必慎而跂焉。光一与刚不解，复言于喜多川，喜多川复深思而去。翌日午时，光一异其之无余水，与刚议，咸以为喜多川之功大也，是故与长濑智也、冈田准一之伦谢于喜多川。喜多川大喜，言于藤岛景子，亦以光一之人为善，予其休。  
于是光一、刚、长濑、冈田之属亦大喜，约为游戏，因刚生于奈良，不相与矣。是日夜，刚欲眠也，而光一不也。刚素眠于光一之怀，是故无道以入眠。故刚坐于光一之旁观其游戏，眼渐合也。光一见之，笑而抚其发，神之出也，故游戏败矣。长濑、冈田怨其用心之不专，光一不甘，应之曰：“非不专也，刚之迷人过矣，夫庸知游戏之成败乎？”冈田、长濑无语，于是光一与刚相与而去焉。  
少顷，闻刚与光一之屋有异声，冈田与长濑默，亦去焉。


	5. （五）

*逗比画风

*短打

*本篇似乎无cp向（？）

*不说废话了

*开始吧

5）其实各组织成员在自己的副业领域做得很好。

比如木村拓哉，比如中居正广，比如龟梨和也。

听说龟梨和也做怪盗偷了好多值钱的东西。

再比如......TOKIO。

哦对了忘记提了，原TOKIO小组成员山口达也因违反组规而被驱逐了，祝他好运。

“我们可是有岛有村的农夫！”小组长城岛茂很自豪地说，“我们DASH村的韭黄可好吃了！只可惜......只可惜......”说着，他开始老泪纵横，非常动（做）情（作）地哭着。

“那个，象征一下够了。”一旁的真正受害者——因洪水而颗粒无收的村民甲无奈地看着他。

“那不行，我可是zqsg地在伤心！”

总之，城岛利达开心就好。

成员国分太一是个狂热的昆虫爱好者。

其实他一开始也和大多数人一样不敢碰昆虫，但后来接触得多了，也就成了习惯。

世界上本没有天生敢摸昆虫的人，摸得多了，也就成了敢摸的人。这是他的人生信条。

所以当他听说嵐组的二宫和也不敢摸昆虫时，他兴致勃勃地主动要帮二宫克服困难。

“我们从蝉开始吧！你看nino，他多可爱！”太一随手捉住一只蝉往二宫眼前放。

“不要——”二宫尖叫着躲开。

“那先把蝉放在肚子上吧，这样就不恐怖了。”太一笑眯眯地继续说，伸手靠近二宫。

“前......前辈，aiba酱找我有事我先走了。”二宫看着那只拿着蝉的恶魔之手向他伸来，毫不犹豫地转身跑了。

今天的国分太一也没有完成任务。🙃


End file.
